LOLS xDD NO TITLE!
by It'sMahBaBiiEx33
Summary: This os my first storyy so be nice... there will onlii be two chapters and imma update the other one later on if you guys like it.... not da summarie


**There's No Title to the Storyy TT-TT**

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

I dunt own Naruto but I own MANA!!! HAHA xDD

* * *

Riku was bored out of her mind. Uchiha Sasuke was out on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto was eating ramen. None of her friends were free. Sakura was probably waiting at the gates waiting for her precious SASUKE to come back. 

"Oi, Mana-chan!" A happy blonde called out to her.

Mana was actually Riku. Riku was her real name but everyone knows her by Myhn Mana. So saying Riku as her name wouldn't sound or be right.

"Yeah. . . Wassup?" Mana greeted the jumpy blonde.

"Do you know when the bastard Sasuke is gonna come back?" Naruto asked rather sheepishly.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends and the worst of rivals too. But unfortunately they think that's all they are. Riku knows there's more than that. They are more that just friends and rivals. The truth was that it was nearly impossible to separate those two.

"No, I'm sorry. . . I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure he'll be back at the end of this week." Mana managed to say with a weak smile.

"Okayy. . . Thanks for your help!" Naruto gave Mana one of his fake smiles and left. _'It's okay. . . there is four more days until the end of this week. . . Hopefully Mana-chan was right.'_ Naruto thought when he left.

Only Mana knew how Naruto felt towards Sasuke. They three were good friends right? Only she knew how much Naruto suffered during this state. She knew how much Naruto really missed Sasuke even though they never showed it. So Mana decided to try something new.

**MISSION ONE: GET NARUTO TO CONFESS TO SASUKE!!!**

_Three days later. . ._

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!!" Sakura squealed. She was really happy that he came back to her (chea right –coff, coff-).

"Sasuke-kun. . ." Mana was also excited that she actually jumped on him and gave him a really BIIIIG HUGG (xDD)!!

"Hey. . . how are you doing?" Sasuke always had the same monotonous voice.

"Don't forget about me either. . ." Kakashi chimed in with his nose into his book.

"Wait for me okay. . . I need to report to Hokage-sama about our mission." Sasuke said while trying to get Mana off of him.

_One hour later. . . _

"That was sooo long!!" Mana pouted and clutched onto Sasuke's arm again.

"Stop seducing Sasuke you BITCH! (HOW DARE YOU :O)" Sakura shrilled, she was so frustrated at Mana.

"Don't you go saying that to someone you don't even know," Mana fought back.

"Like no one knows you. . . You're just an ordinary girl trying to get Sasuke's attention." Sakura stated and continued on, "You're just like any other fangirl!"

Mana and Sasuke exchanged looks with another. . .

"Ummm. . . You do know my name though right?" Mana was doubting this girl.

"Everyone does!! You are Myhn Mana!" Sakura exclaimed.

Again. . . another exchange of looks. . .

This time Sasuke spoke. "-sigh- Okay I think it's time to properly introduce you."

Sakura was scared that Mana might be Sasuke's girlfriend and he's finally telling her now.

"Okay. . . This is Uchiha Riku or formally known as Myhn Mana." Sasuke quickly introduced.

"Uchiha. . .Ummm. . . Is she related to you or you guys are going to get engaged (YOU WISH –BAWRF-)?" Sakura was even doubting herself now.

"HAHA!! No you're crazy! I'm his younger sister –smiles-," Mana finished off this sticky conversation.

When Sakura obtained this information about Sasuke. . . SHE FAINTED!!! Mana (Riku) giggled and Sasuke gave her a pat on the head as a sign of victory (oO WTF?!).

"Oh yeah!" Mana remembered something while walking away from Sakura, "Have you told Naruto-kun of your arrival yet?"

Sasuke mumbled something inaudible and stared at his feet. Mana stood right in front of him and look at his face. If you look closely, there would've been a little hint of pink in his cheeks. Mana gave him a big smile and that caused him to blush even greater. . . so red in other words.

"Well go then," Mana was pushing him, "He's been waiting for you to come back anyways!!"

Sasuke let out a big gulp and left to find him (due to the threats of Mana ::JK::)

* * *

OKAYY THIS WILL BE CONTINUED **IF** ANYONE WANTS ME TO xDD I DUNT REALLY CARE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT JUST TELL ME AND I'LL FEEL WAAAAY BETTER :DD 


End file.
